A New Life
by creativitykafune
Summary: ON HOLDWhen Darien dies and future Rini returns home,Serena has to move on and raise Darien's child Rini on her own with the Sailor Scouts.Until 16 years...Serena's life may change from the miserable life she has now.Will Serena find love once again?VXU
1. Crystal Tokyo is No More

**creativitykafune: **Hiya guys! This is my third fanfic! Hope ya like!

* * *

**A New Life**

**Chapter 1**

_**Crystal Tokyo is No More**_

* * *

**__**

SM WORLD

"Hmm… I wonder what Darien is up to?" A girl with blue eyes and yellow flowing hair that was tied up into two pigtails one on each side with hair flowing down her ankles.

She was walking and rubbing her stomach. Yup, that's right, she is expecting a baby. Her name is Serena Tsukino, A Luranian Princess, champion of Justice, Eternal sailor moon, and soon to be Neo-Queen Serenity of Crystal Tokyo with her husband Darien.

Serena was walking toward the fountain and then, "Arrgh!" Someone yelled. Serena held out her communicator and contacted everyone.

"Lita, Mina, Ami, Rei, Hotaru, Rini, Michiru, Haruka, and Setsuna! The Negacreeps are here again!" Serena cried.

"What! No way! I thought…" All of them said in unison but Serena interrupted.

"No. Someone needs help! Transform now!"

"Okay Bunny! We'll be right there!" Serena turned off her communicator and transformed.

"MOON ETERNAL MAKE UP!" Serena Shouted and reached her final pose. Then she headed toward the scream.

When Serena had reached there, Serena became traumatized. Darien was just stabbed with his own sword in the heart and was bleeding terribly.

"Darien!" She shouted.

"Ser...Serena…." Darien whimpered.

"Well, Well, Well. How nice to see you again my dear. Do you remember me?" That wicked voice sounded familiar from before. Serena took off her gaze on Darien and what she found was a wicked lady with a black crown, flowing green hair, and wore a red dress…Queen Barrel. She is back.

"What have you, WHAT HAVE YOU DONE?" Serena cried.

"**STARLIGHT HONEYMOON THERAPY KISS!**" Serena shouted holding up her tier. Queen Barrel was about to fade away until…

"NO! You have not seen the last of me Sailor Brat! But another time and in a different dimension! Ta Ta! For now…" Queen Barrel laughed evilly and Queen Barrel was surrounded with darkness and then she disappeared.

"Eternal Sailor Moon!" The scouts who finally came yelled. But Serena had ignored them. She ran to her Beloved Darien. Darien was about to slip into death.

"Prince!" The scouts finally noticed.

"Darien!" Serena cried by his side.

"S-serena…" Darien trailed.

"D-darien?" Serena was crying in tears. She then pulled his sword out of his chest and placed it by her side. Then she laid her head on Darien's bleeding wound.

"I-I love you." He traide to say it louder but he had coughed out blood.

"I love you to. Please… DON'T DIE!" She screamed. Darien had only smiled.

"Darien… I'm, I'm pregnant." Serena told him. Darien had stop smiling and stared at her. Rini ran by the two lover's side. The other scouts stayed right behind him. Everyone had cried with tears flowing down their cheeks.

"Wh…" Darien try to say but Serena placed a finger on his lips.

"Don't talk. Conserve your energy. Don't die now. Please." Serena trembly said.

"Serena's right. Please don't die. Please! Who will take care of me when I'm born?" Rini whined. Crystal Tokyo was in stake.

"Don't die prince!" The scouts cried as well minus Pluto.

"Wow… We're going to have a baby…" Darien smiled. He didn't seem to feel the pain anymore. When Serena touched his cheek, if felt so cold. He was dying.

"Darien! PLEASE DON'T DIE!" She cried.

"PAPA!" Rini cried.

"PRINCE!" The scouts cried. Pluto scrunched her face. She knew this was coming.

Darien only smiled again; he couldn't hear anyone anymore but himself.

"Serena…Rini… Scouts…" Darien trailed. Serena and the others looked at his smiling face.

"I love you guys. Please… take care of Serena and our child… Serena… I will… Always keep… You in my heart… Always." Darien said.

"D-DARIEN!" They screamed. Darien began seeing visions. He saw visions of the possibility of his future with Serena. Taking care of Rini, and ruling Crystal Tokyo with Serena. Then he said something outloud, "I can see it. Crystal Tokyo, the scouts, Rini, and… Serena…" A tear fell from his face with joy. Then he fell into eternal slumber.

"DARIEN!" Serena screamed.

"PRINCE!" The scouts yelled.

Serena kept hugging him tight as she could. But he faded, leaving his golden crystal behind, and then it shot up into the sky to a portal.

Serena's clothes were changing again to the bottom to the top. She was wearing Neo-Queen Serenity's outfit, her white gown. She held her staff and wore the crown. Serena's cresent moon appeared on her forehead.

"Mommy?" Rini gazed at her mother. The scouts bowed before their queen. Serenity smiled at them and gave Rini a loving look.

"My friends, the past have been distuben, as well as the future. My beloved has passed on. I know Queen Barrel is back as well. Things shall change without Darien. You must take care of Serena's baby." Queen Serenity Paused and looked at everyone. Then at Rini. "Rini, it is time for you to go hoe. Your sailor scouts are worried as well. Our Kingdom is breaking apart by the Negaverse. They need your help." Rini began to cry and hugged everyone. Hotaru began crying.

"Rini… Y-you promised you would stay with me…" Hotaru whined and cried.

"I will Hotaru. I'm here. In Serena's stomach, don't worry, I love you all, tell Serena, that I will miss her so much." Everyone nodded and cried harder. First it was Darien, now Rini! What will happen next!

"O-okay, I'll miss you guys! Forever!" Rini took out her small key and raised it in the air. Then a pillar of light bestowed upon her and a portal appeared. Rini looked back and smiled with a tear coming down her check. Then she walked slowly toward the portal. Then it closed.

"Everyone… Take care of Serena. Do what my beloved Darien said to you okay?" Serenity commanded sadly. Everyone nodded.

Then all of a sudden, they saw a white silvery tail wrapping around her waist.

"WHAT THE HELL IS THAT! A TAIL!" They all were shocked except Pluto and Serenity who giggled.

Neo-Queen Serenity stared at Pluto.

"Pluto. Remember what I had told you." Serenity said telepathy.

"Yes I do my queen. I shall do as you wish." Pluto said telepathy as well. As she kneeling holding onto her staff. Serena then stared at everyone else.

"That is all I have to say. I must bid you fare well!" The Serenity turned back to the normal Serena and she had transformed back to her regular self, in her normal clothes.

Everyone walked up to Serena and carried her safely with care to her home.

* * *

When she awoke, she was in her room. In her bed and it was morning. She looked around and saw everyone crying. They had already changed back.

"Where's Darien? Where's Rini?" She asked.

"Darien's dead…" Pluto and Hotaru answered.

"No. It can't be…?" Serena trailed off.

Then she realized remembered what had happened last night. She started crying into tears.

"WHERE'S RINI!" Serena cried out.

"She left…" Everyone else said. "She had to return home. Neo-Queen Serenity's orders. Her home is going out of hand. Rini also wanted us to tell you that she would miss you so much." Then all the sailor scouts plus Serena who cried harder cried.

'It can't be. Darien's dead, Rini's gone. Now what? There'll be no more Crystal Tokyo. Unless… There is someone I will love to rule in his place. But how? Darien was my only prince. My Prince that I had only fell in love with. No one can take his place. NO ONE!'

* * *

DBZ WORLD

"1, 2, 3 Ha! 1, 2, 3, Ha! Good job Gohan!" Goku yelled.

Gohan was smilling at as he practiced to punch. They were all in capsule corps. Yamcha, Bulma, Goku, Gohan, Chichi, Piccolo, Krillin and Vegeta. All the Men were trainng and the women cooked except Bulma, she only studies.

Vegeta yelled, "Kakarot! That's hardly en… WHAT IN BLOODY HELL…" Everyone was staring at Vegeta in the gravity room. A Golden crystal appeared in front of him. And animed right into his chest.

'What is this? I feel, more…. Power… I feel different as well. I feel heart broken.' He thought to himself.

"What wast that thing?" Krillin asked.

"I don't know. But I feel more powerful as hell!" Vegeta said with pride.

"It contains over 9458 thousands of strength and in counting!" Piccolo and Yamcha shouted.

"What?" Gohan asked.

But before Vegeta could answer, a pair of wings came shooting down out the gravity room. All of them ran out, even all the women who were cooking and studying. The pair of wings was slowly opening. Vegeta and the others stared in confusion. Its wings were spreading out already and it had a woman with silver hair, wearing a crown and a white gown, a crescent moon on her forehead and held a staff. She even had the tail around her waist. Vegeta's heart had skipped a beat. He didn't know why. Her hair was strange to him but it was beautiful. Her deep silvery eyes were very elegant to him. The woman smiled at everyone and stared all around.

"Who are you?" Everyone asked minus Vegeta.

Vegeta's heart was beating faster now.

In a sweet voice she answered, Greetings. I am, Neo-Queen Serenity of crystal Tokyo. I have come to ask a favor."

"What is it?" Bulma asked.

"I need you people to help some girls from a different dimension. They need somewhere to stay. My past is changing since my husband died. We need your help. So please take care of these girls. They shall appear in 15 years." Then Serenity walked gracefully to Vegeta. Vegeta was wondering what's wrong with his heart. She stared face to face with him.

Then he asked,"What!" Serenity pointed a fingered at his chest.

"You bare my husband Edymion aka Darien's golden crystal. I see. My time as well has changed." Serenity giggled. "Be extremely careful." She said seriously.

"What?" Vegeta was confused.

Neo-Queen Serenity then walked back in the middle of the crowd.

"Who's Darien?" They all asked.

"My husband… I bid you farewell! And please do me that favor!" Serenity was now flying up into the sky and disappeared into a bright light.

* * *

"What the Hell happened!" Vegeta asked.

"Let's see in sixteen years. This will be exciting." Piccolo said meticulously wondering what will happen. The others wanted to know what will happen in sixteen years especially Vegeta.

'WHAT IN HELL IS GOING ON AND WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH ME!' Vegeta yelled in his thoughts.

**

* * *

creativitykafune: hope ya guys enjoyed my story. I'm not so good at remembering their transformations and their powers. So sue me! I didn't even watch the star series yet. But if you guys help me, I can make it better! For DBZ world, I didn't know how to plot it as much. So I'll try to improve it better okay? So Please Review!**


	2. Going to a Different Dimension

**creativitykafune: Hey! Here's Chapter 2! It might sound weird but's it's a cool story! I might sometimes use some simple words okay? Just enjoy the story!**

**

* * *

**

**A New Life**

**Chapter 2**

_**Going to Different Dimension**_

* * *

**DBZ WORLD**

Sixteen Years has passed and no sign of any of the girls that Neo-Queen Serenity had requested for the Z team to take care of them.

"Hmm…. I wonder when those girls are coming…." Bulma whined. She so wanted to use her money for the girls that she so rich she can buy half the world's people another house or better yet even more!

"Calm down Bulma, they'll come around this year. She did say that they will come in 16 years and it is right the 16 years that these girls will come." Chichi answered.

"Yeah… But… It's taking forever…" Then she walked off and headed to her lab and check on her stats on her company.

"Bulma is always so impatient." Chichi sighed.

**

* * *

SM WORLD**

"Mom!" Rini shouted.

"Yes sweetie?" Serena asked her daughter who is now fifteen years old.

"The sailor scouts say that they would be coming over today. Setsuna said she has something to tell us and she also says to pack up!" Rini shouted from the stairs.

"Okay Sweetie!" Serena shouted.

Serena was now in her room packing some clothing she had mostly worn and some accessories and even shoes. "I wonder why Setsuna is asking us to pack up. I wonder…" She said to herself. As she finished packing, and headed down to the living room with her belongings, she looked at Darien's sword that rested on a coffee table. Serena placed her belongings near one of the couches and held the sword. She started to think about Darien.

'Darien… It's been so long. I can't even dream about you. I can only watch you on videotapes that we recorded together and look at pictures to see your smiling face in the photographs. I miss you so much. Our Rini is growing up so fast. She's already fifteen years old and she's doing great in her studies more than me! I wish you were here and watch her with me while she grows up into a real adult. Darien… I always think of you that you are still alive. I hope you can hear me.'

Serena had a tear falling down her cheeks, and she wiped it with her sleeve quickly before her daughter came in. She took the sword and placed it in her belt that held the sheath and then she headed for the chimney and took one single picture she had only with Darien, Rini and Herself included, the picture held a very reminder about her Darien and her future daughter with Darien when they were still here. She then placed it with her belongings in her only two suit cases.

Sudennly, the door bell rang and Rini came running to the door.

"I'll get it!" Rini shouted and opened the door. "Hiya guys!" Rini shouted with a cheerful smile.

"Hi our little Rini! How've you been?" Michiru, Haruka, Hotaru, Setsuna, Lita, Mina, Rei, and Ami said in a unison.

"Come in! Mom's wait'n in the living room and she's all packed just like me!" Rini shouted like a little kid.

"Very good!" They said again with glee.

When they had walked in, they saw Serena sitting on the couch with tea and some cookies on the coffee table.

"Hiya guys." Serena said smoothly.

"Hey Bunny." They said smoothly as well.

"Have some tea and cookies while Setsuna explains to us what she has to say." Serena said with a serene smile.

"Okay." The scouts new how Serena felt now and it was one of those times when she cries about Darien who had died thirteen years ago and as well as Rini who had to return home.

As everyone got settled in and were drinking tea, Setsuna started to explain what she had to say.

"Fellow scouts, My Queen and Princess I had a request from Neo-Queen Serenity sixteen years ago and I must tell you today."

Serena, Rini, and the others shouted right after in a second that they had just spitted out their tea liquids that Serena had made for them. "WHAT! WHAT DID SHE SAY!"

"She said that I must send all of us to another dimension that we can live in peace. Since our Queen, Serena will be entirely upset here in this dimension. So we must go to another dimension. But it is only if Serena agrees to it. Will you my queen?" Setsuna asked.

Serena had thought about the question. She wasn't sure, but she wanted to leave this dimension. Everywhere she went in this town always reminded her of Darien, her, and Rini together. Serena then nodded slowly.

"Are you sure bunny?" Everyone asked.

"Yeah mom, are you okay with that? You know we have changed our style of living?" Rini said with sarcasm and that made everyone laughed even Setsuna and Serena.

"Teehee, Yes Sweetie." Serena said with a smile on her face.

"Then we shall. Everyone, gather your things while I cast a spell." Setsuna requested and everyone obeyed.

Setsuna then chanted;

_Through the depths of time_

_Bring us to peace_

_To peace we go without sorrow_

_Bring us to another Dimension to happiness_

_And to leave this dreadful place_

_Dimension Portal!_

Then a portal appeared in front of them within seconds and inside looked like a swirling vertex. Rini was begging to be afraid, and she clutched onto her Kitty ball to tight.

"Sweetie, don't be scared. Hold onto me if you are afraid to walk in." Serena said to her daughter. Rini nodded and clutched onto Serena instead and Serena couldn't breathe. "S-Sweetie… not… so… tight…." Serena gasped for air as her daughter let go a little.

Everyone started to laugh except Serena who gasped for air and Rini who flushed to redness.

"Well everyone let's go in!" Setsuna said and she first waited for everyone to go in.

Michiru and Haruka held hands and waked in first, then Lita and Ami, who went second, then Mina and Rei, Serena and Rini who took a long time to go in, then Setsuna and Hotaru.

The portal then closed and all their futures have been changed for good. They left a dreadful life… but what will happen when they go to another dimension? Will they find a new life?

**

* * *

DBZ WORLD**

Everyone was outside of Capsule Corps eating a picnic together. They laughed together except Vegeta of course who glared at Goku a whole bunch because he's always been defeated by Goku. Vegeta didn't know how to unlock this new power he had that was called the golden crystal. He knew it had a lot of power in it that he could easily defeat Goku with only one single blow, but he could not unlock the power. So Vegeta trains day night for one day he would defeat Goku.

Suddenly, everyone saw a swirling vortex in the sky and everyone looked at it with confusion.

"What is that…" Everyone wondered. Vegeta's heart began to skip a beat again and he had to clutch his chest to stop its rappid beats. "Damn, what's happening to me?" he thought.

* * *

**SM SCOUTS**

"EEEK!" Serna yelled as well all of the others except Setsuna.

Rini had an idea and shouted, "KITTY MAGIC! TRAPOLINE!" Then the Kitty ball turned into a trampoline and was now landing down.

**

* * *

Z WARRIORS**

"Huh? What in tarnation is that!" Vegeta shouted as he clutched his chest again, he suddenly felt heart broken.

"A trampeline… A TRAPOLINE!" Everyone shouted.

"HIT THE GROUNDS!" Gohan shouted with Goten and they all fell to he ground as far away as the trampoline landed onto the grass and over their picnic.

"How did that fall from the sky?" Everyone thought as they stood up.

**

* * *

SM SCOUTS**

"EEEK! We're gonna die!" Mina shrilled.

"Oh dear, I think we won't make it." Michiru said with a sigh.

"MICHIRU! DON'T TALK LIKE WE'RE GOING TO DIE!" Everyone shouted minus Setsuna and Hotaru.

"My calculations are that we are going to make it from thirty-five feet above the ground since Rini made a trampoline for us so that we can land and it'll be about fifty percentages of our chances to make it." Ami said with while she typed into her small PC.

"Shut the hell up Ami and just pray that we'll make it!" Rei and Lita scolded her.

"Guys! Let's transform so we can with much better ease." Serena suggested.

"Right!" Everyone then transformed into their Senshi form. When they had reached their final pose, they were now diving of course Eternal Sailor Moon and Sailor Chibi Moon had wings of their own and flew downward. Serena had also still had the sword around her waist.

**

* * *

Z WARRIORS**

"Hey, mom? What's that?" Goten pointed in the air.

"Hmm?" As everyone looked up they saw girls falling downward to the ground, Vegeta's heart then thumped even faster than before.

"HOLY SHIT! THEIR CRAZY!" Everyone yelled minus Vegeta.

**

* * *

SM SCOUTS**

As they were about to land, Setsuna sensed the golden crystal.

"My Queen! I sense that the golden crystal is here." Setsuna answered.

"WHAT!" Everyone shouted minus Serena who was shocked.

"Mommy?" Rini looked up to her mom.

"DARIEN? HE MUST BE HERE THEN!" Serena then flew faster down.

"BUNNY!" The scouts shouted.

"MOM!" Rini shouted as the scouts passed her down as Rini caught up with her mom.

* * *

**SM SCOUTS AND Z WARRIORS**.

As they landed down the trampoline the scouts kneeled down and waited for their Queen and princess to come down as the two girls with wings landed and made a pose as the rest did the Z warriors began to laugh minus Vegeta.

"HaHaHa! Who are you guys?' Krillan laughed with glee.

"Yeah! Who are you guys?" Yamcha and Bulma laughed together.

"Are you guys in the circuits!" Piccolo and Gohan laughed.

"Are you guys here to show us some tricks?" Chichi and Goku with Goten asked.

Of course the scouts were steaming with anger, suddenly an old guy came to Mina and lifted her skirt with one hand and peaked under.

"Oh my! How can you guys fight with these skirts? Are these to entertain people? Hoho. I know it will if you guys say yes." Master Roshi began to have a bleeding nose.

Mina looked really mad and had a crazy madness aura surrounding her. Everyone even turned pale as they saw Master Roshi do that.

"YOU PERVERT! VENUS LOVE CHAIN ENCIRCLE!" Mini shouted using her old attacks and to whip this old farts butt. Everyone laughed as badly as she hurt the old baldy.

Serena instead did not laugh anymore. She wanted to find Darien if he was still alive.

"DARIEN! ARE YOU HERE! DARIEN ANSWER ME! I KNOW YOU'RE HERE SOMEWHERE! Please…" Serena cried as she looked at everyone.

"Mom…" Rini trailed.

"Bunny…. The prince is dead." The scouts try to say but Serena then shouted again.

"B-BUT HE'S HERE! I KNOW IT! I CAN SENSE HIS GOLDEN CRYSTAL! HE SHOULD BE HERE! THAT IS WHAT I THINK! EVERYONE PLEASE CHECK! IF HE'S STILL ALIVE!" Serena shouted with a cry.

"Princess." Setsuna grabbed her into a hug to calm her. Serena cried even harder.

The Z Warriors were listening to their conversation and Vegeta's heart ached even harder as if he was about to cry be he had never cried before so he kept it in.

"Excuse me? May I ask that who are you guys?" Bulma asked.

"Excuse me! Who are you guys first!" Haruka and Rei shouted with anger.

"NO YOU FIRST!" Yamcha agreed with Bulma since she asked first. Then they started to have a dog fight who would say it first.

Pluto then inturupted and still huggin Serena saying about who they were.

"We are the Sailor Scouts, who gaurds the earth from danger. In the past and that we still do, we protect our princess and Queen. But now we protect our new queen and princess, Neo-queen Serenity and Princess Rini. As you have already known for sixteen years that Neo-Queen Serenity asked a request for you guys to take care of us." Pluto explained as she also told each and one of the sailor scouts name.

"Now it's your turn!" Rei and Haruka said in unison.

"We are the Z fighters who also guards earth from danger as well." Goku said as he introduced the Z fighters.

"Okay then since we got that settled. Do you guys remember what the queen had told you? Or what she looked like?" Setsuna asked.

The Z fighters thought at first and looked at Serena.

"She looked like that girl over there who's name is Serena but she had Silver hair and eyes." Chichi said.

"Okay. Then we got that settled." Pluto sighed.

"Wait Neo-queen serenity was here to?" The scouts shouted minus Serena who still cried and Rini who worried about her mother.

"I'll explain that later once we're settled in."

Hotaru then walked around the people with shady eyes asking, "Which one of you has the Golden Crystal…" She said with a monotone voice. Everyone kept quiet. Vegeta was scared to death. Well actually he was never scared before but now he was and for some reason he can feel scared now. But he decided not to show it at all.

Ami began to pull out her PC and Goggles and typed in all the information she can get from the Z warriors.

"Oooh, Nice PC! I want one of those!" Bulma shrilled.

"Ami, what's your status?" Setsuna asked.

"Bulma: Human; very intelligent

Chichi: Human; a very smart and careful mother

Yamcha: Human; a gentlemen and a powerful warrior

Krillin: Human; a gentlemen and a powerful martial artist

Master Roshi: Human; a pervert and a powerful sensei

Piccolo: Namek: A quiet alien; a powerful martial artist

Goten: Half Saiyan; A gentlemen and a powerful martial artist

Gohan: Half Saiyan; An intelligent man, a gentlemen and a powerful martial artist

Goku: Saiyan; Eats a lot and has bad manners but a good guy, and a strong and most powerful martial artist

Vegeta: Saiyan; to bossy, bad manners but a good guy, and a prince, very strong indeed and mostly strong with the…." Ami trailed off as her goggles became blank and disappeared and she placed her PC back in her pocket. She was afraid to say it.

"What is it Ami?" Everyone said even Serena who stopped crying. "Tell us."

Ami paused at first but she must tell now. "Vegeta: Saiyan; To bossy, bad manners but a good guy, and a prince, very strong indeed and mostly strong with the… G-GOLDEN CRYSTAL!" Ami said with shock. The sailor scouts as well were shocked, even Serena.

"I-I feel a little dizzy…" Serena whimpered as Setsuna let go of her as she knew what to happen she kneeled down as the other sailor scouts and Rini who felt dizzy as well. The Z fighters were confused as hell. Vegeta was also confused but his heart filled with joy but he could not show his expressions… yet. His heart began to thump even harder by the second.

Serena and Rini started to hover over 3 feet. Serena was surrounded with a silver color and Rini was surrounded with a Pink color and they both became one with the color. As the color resided, all was left was two pairs of clasped wings.

As the wings opened, what appeared was Neo-Queen Serenity and her Daughter Rini, Small Lady who wore her own Princess outfit.

"Our Small Lady and Neo-Queen Serenity…" The scouts said as they bowed.

"Huh?" The Z fighters who stood in confusion while Vegeta's heart raced once more.

* * *

**creativitykafune: Hey did ya enjoy it? Well please review! Please tell me if I did anything wrong and also ask me any questions!**


	3. IMPORTANT TO READ

Hi Everyone

**IMPORTANT TO READ THIS!!**

Hi Everyone!! I'm sorry for the poor lack of timing to say this. I'll be continuing my stories once again, BUT I need to figure out what happened in the chapters… if your loyal to me or somehow remembered any of my stories, please if you can give me a quick summary on them. I'd like to continue them, but I'd like to have the point of views of how everyone is reading my stories.

I know that I'm lame for asking this since after all, I am the one who wrote these stories two years ago. But please, I really need this favor from you all.

Thank you. This time I will right and complete my stories within this summer!

creativitykafune


End file.
